Connected
by DevilTito
Summary: Their relationship was far from easy. They had their ups and downs, but they always managed to work things out. They had this special connection.


**A/N: Hello everyone, I am unable to write and upload everyday, but this story is written for GrayLu week '15, hope you enjoy!**

 **Day 1: Myth/legend**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Hey Lucy, what are you up to?" Gray asked nonchalantly as he slid into the seat next to his girlfriend and kissed her head. The blonde looked up from the book in her hands and pecked Gray's lips in return.

"Just catching up on some reading. How did the mission go?" Lucy placed her bookmark between the pages she had been skimming. There really wasn't anything written that she hadn't already known.

"Fine, Natsu only destroyed two streets before I froze him solid. Erza and I got the job done in no time." Gray proudly told her. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and leaned back with a hint of amusement and smugness on his face.

"Froze him? Do you mean-" Lucy glanced across the guild hall and saw a block of ice encasing Natsu. She could hear him yelling, but his voice was muffled greatly because of the ice around him.

"Yep." The ice mage smirked and watched as the rest of their nakama tried to thaw up Natsu. Even if he tried to produce flames and melt it from the inside, the block of ice remained untouched.

"...I shouldn't have taught you how to apply runes to your own magic." Lucy half sighed, half laughed. She had taught him with the intention that it would come in handy during missions, not so he could freeze his teammates. She had been toying with applying "a secondary" or supportive magic to one's own and so far universally applicable magic like simple runes gave the best results.

"But I love when you teach me stuff." Gray whispered teasingly into her ear, making her cheeks heat up. It earned him a swat on his arm and a flustered girlfriend, who looked everywhere but at him.

"Natsu will roast you alive, once he gets out." Lucy watched as her friends kept trying to break or melt the ice, and was about to go rewrite Gray's runes and set her pink-haired friends free, when she felt Gray grab her hand.

"Not if he can't find me." He smirked and pulled Lucy up, before starting to sprint out of the guild.

"What the-?! Gray!" Lucy shrieked indignantly at being pulled along without warning. Good thing she was wearing boots with flat soles, and not her usual sandals with a bit of heel.

"Come on Lucy, let's go on a trip!" Gray laughed as he ran with his girlfriend in tow.

"What? Where?" Lucy asked as she picked up the pace and let go of his hand, so she could run beside him. He was an awfully fast runner, but he wasn't going all out, otherwise Lucy wouldn't be able to keep up.

"Hosenka." Gray slowed to a walk and answered. He had a faraway look in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly as he reached for Lucy's hand. In the year and some months they had been together, he had taken to holding Lucy's hand whenever they walked together, just for the sake of it.

"The spa town?" The blonde questioned. She had heard some of the girls at the guild mention it as being the most luxurious spas in all of Fiore. She, for one, wouldn't mind spending a few days at a spa.

"Yeah, I've kinda always wanted to go there." He admitted with a slight smile on his face. They had been walking in the direction of Lucy's apartment and could see her front door at the end of the street.

"Why now all of a sudden?" Lucy wondered and jumped up on the ledge, before balancing her way forward. He thought for a moment, looked up at her as she came to a halt, and then smiled.

"I'll tell you on the way there." He replied and lifted her off the ledge and into his arms. Elevated slightly above him, Lucy leaned down and kissed him sweetly, before he put her down. He still had his arms around her, and pulled her in for another kiss, making her sigh happily.

"Now go get your stuff." Gray told her and kissed her nose, sending her off.

"Aye sir." Lucy giggled and made her way inside. While gathering her clothes and other necessities, her thoughts kept circling around Gray. He had grown quite a lot since they started dating, and she couldn't help but feel he was much more carefree and open towards others.

Gray had always been cautious around others, and at times distant and slightly reserved. But in the year he and Lucy had been together, he had softened up and become more laid-back. Which, mind you, Lucy saw as a great thing. She loved seeing him spend time with their friends and have fun, but she also loved the special attention he gave her.

Lucy glanced out her window and saw him talking to the two fishermen, who always looked out for her, and felt a rush of affection and adoration for Gray. She really, truly loved him, and watching him interact with someone he himself barely knew, but who were friends of hers, warmed her heart.

She was so blessed to have such a great boyfriend that everyone adored, she thought as she locked her door. Not to mention the fact that he was a hunk and had a body to die for.

' _No! Bad Lucy!'_ Her inner nun scolded as images of Gray in various stages of undress flooded her mind. She was certain her cheeks resembled ripe apples by the time she reached him.

"Ready?" He asked and waved to the two fishermen. He turned and put his hands in his pockets. He still had his duffel bag over his shoulder from his previous mission, but since they finished it way ahead of time, he still had clean clothes on him.

"Yeah." Lucy answered and beamed at him. She was rather excited to go on this spontaneous trip with Gray, and wondered what had made him decide to bring her along. Deciding he would tell her if he felt like it, she started catching up with him and filling him in on her week.

"…so in theory we should be able to combine the two types of magic." Lucy had been discussing her newfound research with Gray for a while now, and she had been doing most of the talking. She figured Gray was just tired after his mission, so she kept talking to entertain him. After a while though, she noticed he had stopped listening and was staring out of the train window. His chin was resting on his fist and he looked a little… distraught.

"Gray, is something wrong?" She asked tentatively and took his free hand in hers. He looked away from the window and into her eyes, before closing them for a few seconds.

"Is something worrying you?" Lucy reached out and stroked his face. She didn't understand, he had been so happy earlier that day, so what could be bothering him? Gray gently put his hand over hers and looked up into her eyes.

"I remembered why I've always wanted to visit Hosenka. Ur used to talk about it. She had been there a couple of times and used to describe how beautiful it was, and I told her I'd go see it for myself one day." Gray slowly revealed. She could hear the raw emotions in his voice and see how he fought to remain calm. He really missed her and Lucy's heart went out to him.

For him to share something so personal was a very big display of trust and confidence in her. Even though she was his girlfriend, he still didn't like to talk about Ur, just like she preferred not to speak about her own deceased parents. He took a deep breath to calm himself, before he continued.

"There is this mountain that has a hidden pond somewhere near the top. Legend says that people who find it receive good fortune and the blessing of the spirits. Ur used to tell me about it and… I just… I figured, if I brought you there, we'd receive her blessing that way." Gray's voice was merely a whisper, but Lucy caught his words. She was moved beyond tears and quietly got out of her seat and sat next to Gray instead.

Hugging his arm and nuzzling her head on his shoulder, she showed him her support. They really didn't need words to convey their feelings for each other, but at that moment, Lucy wanted nothing other than to become Gray's pillar of support. As they sat there in silence for the rest of the train ride, Lucy could have sworn she felt tears drop down on her hair.

* * *

 **So, I'm trying to get this emotional/intimate vibe for the story, so tell me if it works? Will try to upload during the weekend! Until next time! (=w=)/**


End file.
